<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Machurin Meet... by reddiegays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499057">Machurin Meet...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays'>reddiegays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>13 y/o Eddie Meets 40 y/o Eddie, 13 y/o Richie Meets 40 y/o Richie, Alternate Universe - Future, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, and he's super closeted, eddie is just gay af, richie bullies his older self, turtle magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to some good old fashioned turtle magic, Richie and Eddie meet their future selves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Richie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Richie Tozier remembered was tripping over a small green turtle before face planting on the ground and knocking himself out cold. He’d been running from the Paul Bunyun statue that had come to life and tried to kill him. That much was clear. However, when he woke up, despite the blurriness that came with not wearing his glasses, Richie found himself inside someone’s house. Had his parents found him and brought him home? A good samaritan? He felt around blindly for his glasses, almost falling off the sofa he was lying on.</p><p>“Here, kid,” a strange voice said somewhere to his left, holding out Richie’s glasses, “you’re gonna need them repaired.”</p><p>Richie took his glasses and shoved them on his face, taking in his surroundings. He was in a dimly lit lounge in a house he didn’t recognise. It was nicely decorated and a small dog slept soundly in the corner of the room. Richie had been covered with a soft blanket and a glass of water rested in front him on the coffee table. He sat upright and gulped the water, glancing at the stranger. He was in the kitchen, perched on the table to watch over the teen; he was a tall man, around forty, wearing glasses much like Richie’s and possessed a very similar fashion sense. The child scrambled from the sofa, backing away from the stranger.</p><p>“What the fuck? You fucking kidnapped me, you weirdo.”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, why the fuck would anyone want to kidnap you?” The tall stranger chuckled, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Richie adjusted his glasses, folding his arms as the stranger gestured in his direction, “you’re welcome, by the way. Next time, I’ll just leave you out in the street on your ass, yeah? Asshole.”</p><p>Richie drew himself up to his fullest height, which wasn’t much considering he was only thirteen, “you don’t know shit about me!”</p><p>“Yeah, I do. I am you,” the alleged older Richie shrugged, draining his glass of whiskey. He could see the cogs whirring in his younger self’s head, adding, “okay, before you freak out and shit your pants-”</p><p>“Will my forehead really get that big?”</p><p>Older Richie looked appalled, lowering his glass in offence, “hey, fuck you. Have I always been such an asshole?”</p><p>“You’re the asshole, asshole,” younger Richie began pacing, trying to wrap his head around this confusing turn of events. He had many questions for his adult self but first he had to make sure this was genuine. He stopped pacing and faced his amused looking counterpart, “okay, wise guy, if you’re me, what’s my favourite video game?”</p><p>“Street Fighter,” adult Richie gleefully announced, a far away look of reminiscence in his eyes, “and don’t worry, little dude. It’s still cool as shit. Only, you don’t have to go to the arcade to play it anymore.”</p><p>Younger Richie frowned in confusion, deciding to leave that line of questioning for now. He cautiously sat at the other end of the sofa, his leg bouncing erratically, “no offence, old man, but you’re, like, so fucking uncool. Are you sure you’ve got the right kid?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Are you married?” Young Richie asked without a beat of hesitation, practically bouncing with feral teenage energy that exhausted his adult self, “is she hot? Are you getting laid, like, a lot?”</p><p>“Jesus, kid, buy a magazine,” Richie had forgotten what a closeted mess he had been when he was younger. Then, growing up in Derry of all places hadn’t helped. He took a deep breath, avoiding looking at his teen self, “yes, I’m married but-”</p><p>“YES, I knew it. Is she like a model?” Older Richie wanted to laugh at his excited younger self, shaking his head fondly as Richie continued to ramble on, “are you famous? You look poor as fuck though or is that, like, your thing? Are you still funny ‘cause you don’t look like you sell many tickets. Are we still friends with the guys? Do they hang out?”</p><p>As young Richie continued his loud musings, speaking more to himself than to anyone else, older Richie pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses, “we married Eddie.”</p><p>That shut Richie up. The teen snapped his mouth closed, blinking at his older self in disbelief. Could it be, all his dreams coming true? He swallowed as hope filled him, hope for a world where he and Eddie Kaspbrak, the boy he was head over heels in love with, could be happy and in love together. Adult Richie rolled his eyes, removing his wallet and handing over the small photo he kept inside. Young Richie glanced at asthmatic boy, a man in this photo, a man with his arms around his older self, kissing his cheek enthusiastically.</p><p>“Whoa, that’s Eddie Spaghetti?” He nervously glanced at his adult self, who nodded happily. Young Richie allowed a small smile to spread across his face, “he’s hot as shit.”</p><p>Adult Richie raised an eyebrow, "yeah, okay, dude, that’s my husband.”</p><p>"Can I keep this?”</p><p>“No. Fuck you.” Older Richie snatched the photo from his child self’s hands with a frown. The kid just shrugged, looking very pleased with himself. Older Richie decided to throw him a bone, “Derry’s a shithole, Rich. But he likes you, too. Take my advice, get out of here as soon as you can. And take Eddie with you.”</p><p>Young Richie nodded, leaping up from the couch. He was about to leave the house when he paused at the door, grinning widely, “hey, old man, one more thing? What’s the sex like?”</p><p>His older self didn’t answer but Richie caught the disappointed look he gave him before he was shoved out into the bright sunlight. He felt something slapping at his face and he opened his eyes. Eddie was standing over him, fresh faced and concerned.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing, Richie?”</p><p>The taller boy lifted his head, looking around; he was back in the park he’d collapsed in. There was no sign of his adult self and Richie began to wonder how hard he’d hit his head. He fell back against the grass with a thud, smiling up at Eddie. His fight with Bill meant they hadn’t been hanging out much lately and he’d missed Eddie.</p><p>“Just clown stuff, Eds,” he pushed himself upright, still shaking as he remembered his encounter with Pennywise. He indicated Eddie’s arm, “how’s your arm?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s okay,” Eddie shrugged, hesitating before taking a seat beside Richie on the grass. He automatically withdrew his inhaler, taking several puffs, “allergies,” Richie nodded, gazing softly at his best friend. His soft brown eyes, hair gently blowing in the wind, cheeks rosy. Richie really loved him. After a while, Eddie noticed Richie’s silent staring and blinked, “what?”</p><p>“I’ve missed you, Eds.”</p><p>Eddie smiled, standing and offering his good arm to Richie and pulling him to his feet. They embraced, neither wanting to let go, “I’ve missed you, too, idiot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eddie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie Kaspbrak legged it out of the pharmacy, refusing to stop running until he was away from that horrible place, leaving behind his mother and the leper. He knew it wasn’t <em>actually</em> his mother, just the clown’s twisted vision designed to scare him. Normally, he would find the guys, chill out and read some comics, but they weren’t speaking and Eddie was alone. He finally stopped at the quarry, collapsing onto the grass and breathing heavily. He fumbled for his reacquired aspirator, taking several deep breaths with his good hand. He was shaking and tears leaked from his eyes; Eddie wiped at his eyes with his arm cast, pushing himself up to sit with his good arm. He found himself looking down at a small turtle, blinking slowly and watching him curiously. Eddie sniffled, still wiping his eyes.</p><p>“Hey, little guy,” the turtle didn’t move, continuing to watch Eddie. The asthmatic boy tucked away his inhaler, smiling humorlessly to himself, “I’m such a fucking mess.”</p><p>He reached over to pet the top of the turtle’s slimy head. Eddie wasn’t sure what happened next only that he passed out. Probably from exhaustion, the panic of the day having finally caught up with him. When he awoke, Eddie found himself in an entirely different place altogether. It was a clean, tidy and beautiful lounge in a house he’d never seen before. He could smell fresh cookies baking, his mouth watering involuntarily. If he was about to be murdered by the clown, well, at least he was comfortable.</p><p>“Ah, good, you’re awake,” a voice said somewhere in the direction of the kitchen. Eddie could see an older man pottering about, wearing a flowery apron and marigolds. Every instinct he had told him to run but his legs were like jelly and he was frozen on the sofa. The man gestured at the glass on the table, “I made lemon infused tonic water, if you want some.”</p><p>Eddie eyed the glass suspiciously, swallowing nervously, “what, so you can knock me out and take my kidneys? Or inject me with some mutant killer disease that dissolves my insides and eats my skin from the inside out?”</p><p>“No, you look thirsty,” Eddie watched at the stranger slipped off his gloves and place them at the sink. He caught sight of the wedding ring on the stranger’s finger, narrowing his eyes but refusing to lower his guard. The man sighed, sitting at the dining table, “look, I get it, your mom wouldn’t want you accepting drinks from strangers but-”</p><p>In an impressive act of defiance, Eddie sat upright and took the glass, swallowing the contents down in one. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand when he finished, replacing the glass on the table.</p><p>“My mom can get fucked. She says I can’t see my friends. She thinks it’s their fault I broke my arm.”</p><p>Eddie expected the usual adult speech about how his mother knew best and she was just trying to look out for him. However, the stranger looked horrified, “are you crazy? I could have put anything in that drink! I’m- you're so reckless!”</p><p>“Hey, I broke my arm falling through a ceiling and landing on a table, climbed down a shitty well with one arm, got puked on by a leper and kicked a psycho clown in the face,” he was pointing at the older man with a shaky hand, getting more and more annoyed with each passing moment, “you need to chill the fuck out! Who the fuck are you anyway?”</p><p>“You but gayer,” the man smiled rather proudly, quickly shaking his head, “sorry, I’ve been married too long. We’re like one person sometimes. But I am you. In about thirty years. Surprise.”</p><p>“Oh,” Eddie looked himself up and down, tilting his head critically, “I always thought I’d be…taller.”</p><p>His older self nodded as if he agreed with him, “yeah. Fucking tell me about it. I can’t pretend I hate my husband teasing me, though. If he wasn’t so big…”</p><p>“I know I don’t like girls, I’ve known for a long time,” younger Eddie interrupted, his hand reaching for his inhaler instinctively, “but…it’s wrong to like boys. It’s dirty and unsafe. Right?”</p><p>“Whatever your mom says, it’s bullshit,” older Eddie said defiantly, joining his younger self on the sofa, “you’re not her prisoner and you’re definitely not weak just because you went back for that,” he pointed at the inhaler his younger self was fiddling with. Young Eddie looked up at him and he smiled softly, “you’re braver than you think and, one day, the most important person in your life is going to tell you that.”</p><p>Younger Eddie nodded, feeling brave. If he couldn’t tell his older self, he may never tell anyone. He felt himself smiling, “there is a boy…”</p><p>“Oh?” Older Eddie played along, pretending as if this was brand new information, “what’s he like?”</p><p>“He’s one of my best friends,” Eddie admitted, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders. He knew his older self was married, probably to someone Eddie didn’t even know yet. He guessed they were in love and were happy together but right now, Eddie loved his best friend Richie with all his heart, “he’s always talking about girls and sex so I know he’s not into boys. But he’s funny in a dumb kind of way. He’s kind of goofy looking with his stupid glasses and dumb fucking face. It’s cute. Sort of.”</p><p>Older Eddie smiled understandingly, “he is into boys, too.”</p><p>“Huh?” Eddie blinked in shock, unable to believe what he was hearing. Richie had never given any indication he liked Eddie beyond friendship. Had he? He was always hugging him and kissing his cheek, holding his hand, calling him cute. Wow, Eddie really was an idiot, “oh my God! Does he like me?”</p><p>“I hope so,” at the look on his younger self’s face, adult Eddie chuckled, patting his shoulder supportively, “that husband I keep mentioning? It’s Richie. Don’t worry, he’s still the same dumb, goofy, cute trashmouth he’s always been. Hasn’t changed a bit.”</p><p>Eddie’s face lit up and he grinned, “really? I mean, it’s okay? It’s allowed?”</p><p>“Yeah,” older Eddie smiled back, ruffling his teen self’s hair, “we’re happy, Eddie. We’re madly in love and completely happy. We’re gonna be fine.”</p><p>Overcome with emotion, the teen hugged his older self and thanked him for the drink as he left the house. As soon as he stepped outside, he was back at the quarry, blinking in the bright sunlight. He looked around, finding himself alone; even the turtle had disappeared. Eddie shrugged and got to his feet, dusting himself off. If he happened to have a spring in his step on the way back to his house, well, that was his business.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>